A History Untold
by Angel-in-Training
Summary: Cordy, Wes and Gunn take out Fred to the new theme park for her birthday, see Gunn with a feminine side, Fred's annnoying habits and more.Review please.My first fanfic.


A History Untold  
  
Scenario  
  
As a treat for Fred, because it's her birthday, Cordy, Wes and Gunn decide to take her out to the new theme park, which has just opened up for the day. Fred- As scientist, she always looks at things in the most technical of ways, and always has a thing about looking at the negative side all the time. Wesley-After consuming lots of hotdogs he decides to take it easy, so seeing a 'ye old magickal shop' in the park, he decides to take a look around. Cordelia-Gets broke trying to win a cute rabbit cuddly toy, and eventually comes to the conclusion that they are possessed. Gunn-Tries to keep up the pace with everyone, while discovering his feminine side.  
  
On the morning of Fred's birthday, the guys all try to surprise her, but of course it doesn't happen, what with Wes tripping of one of her 'toys', and Gun telling Cordy and Wes to grow up, then acts immature after spotting an object from Fred's collection. As they are about to jump on her, after lots of arguing, Fred walks in on them about to surprise her.  
  
'Ok, one, two, three' 'Hey guys, whotcha doing?' 'Um, hey Fred, what are you doing up, and uh, what is in your bed if you aren't?' Cordelia asks. 'Oh, I designed a robotic clone of myself, so if one day I just happen to get killed you will still have a bit of me around.' 'Well that's nice Fred, always looking on the positive side. Why do you have to be so negative all the time?' 'My theory is that if you always look on the negative side, you are bound to find the positive, so then nothing negative will rarely happen. I haven't proved it yet, but someday..'  
  
Later in the morning after the drive to Coaster Mania, they guys are queuing up for the 'Bigger one', Fred is talking about the percentage of people either getting killed, or having injures after riding on rollercoasters. Cordy and Gunn are trying not to strangle her, while Wesley is trying to eat all the hotdogs he bought.  
  
'Ugh, I never knew hotdogs could be the enemy, my stomach is about to burst. But I must eat this, I must.  
  
Feeling disgusted with himself Wes shoves it into is mouth quickly before boarding the ride. After riding the 'Bigger one' Wes decides to check out the less 'chuck-up' rides. He goes off in search of some toilets. Meanwhile still stuck with Fred, explaining the ins, and outs of each of the rides, Cordelia spots a stall, where you can win a cuddly rabbit. She takes this as an opportunity to get away from Fred while she can.  
  
After throwing up, in the toilets and looking somewhat constipated. Wesley spots a 'ye old magikal shop.' He goes inside to check it out and see if he can bring back any souvenirs for Angel, who for obvious reasons couldn't come. Looking along the shelves he finds a section of old books, some English, but most in Latin. He decides to check out the Latin books, so he can spruce up on his vocab but mentally he thinks not to read anything out load for fear of what might happen.  
  
Cordelia on her 5th go at trying to win a cuddly rabbit, starts to think it's all a fix, she demands the stall man have a go, to prove her wrong. After winning the rabbit the man smirks at her and tells her to keep trying. Determined to win one, she keeps trying.  
  
Back with Fred, Gunn is trying to persuade her to go on the swings, he tells her that nothing could go wrong. They are harmless, made for kids. In reply Fred says, 'That's, what they want you to think, just because they don't go upside down and are made for kids people think that they are alright, but this is where you are wrong. Most accidents at theme parks happen on kids rides, because people think they are harmless so don't take proper precaution, so on bigger rides less accidents happen because people are aware of the things that could go wrong.' Pausing to take a breath she adds, 'Do you know what holds the swings up, a flimsy piece of 'metal' if you want to call it that, I say string, and they are clipped onto old rusty clips at the top, I researched this back at high school, I know.'  
  
Feeling exasperated, Gunn just takes a deep breath, and walks on.  
  
Back in the 'ye old magikal shop' Wesley is trying to figure out what a couple of words mean, under his breath he mumbles the passage in english, to make sure it makes sense. Suddenly he hears a rumble, and a portal opens up in front of him and out comes a swaschtick demon. Realising what he has done he looks up at it horrified.  
  
Back at the cuddly rabbit stall, Cordy is still trying to win one, after deciding that this will be her last go she grabs the ball, takes aim, and stops. She slowly puts the ball down and looks at the rabbit she had been trying to win. Had it all been a trick of the eye, she looks at it a bit longer and there it is again, the rabbit's eyes turn red. Deciding that the cuddly rabbit is possessed she goes up to the stall man and says ' I know when things aren't right, and things are definitely not right. I come from Sunnydale, which if you don't know is on the mouth if hell, and I have been there, done that and this is a definitely done that, because was in a show where a dummy was possessed, well not technically, but anyhow. Leaving her to go on a bit more at the stall man, we go to Gunn who is desperate to go into the hall of mirrors. Fred is busy telling him the dangers of going in, but Gunn cuts her off, telling her to go off and have some fun, if she can amongst all the 'danger', he then goes into the hall of mirrors.  
  
Back at the magikal shop, Wesley is coming gout of shock realising he must do something, he knows that these demons like to collect humans vocal cords because back in the dimension where it came from they are a rare delicacy, and can fetch up to around $50,000 depending on whom they came from. 'Right, well I know what he wants but he cant have it because I need them to send him back. Or I could just be amongst the famous collection of cords there, cause I mean they must have heard of me back in old days, when I was 'the rogue demon hunter'. Quickly thinking back to his training or lack of as the rogue demon hunter, he remembered, coming across one of these in his books. He decides the quickest way to get rid of it is to find a sword, or a sharp pointy metal thing, which ever is easiest to find and slice the demons throat.  
  
In the hall of mirrors Gunn is admiring himself in the mirror, when he sees something of which alarms him. 'Does my butt look that big? Man I need a serious workout, no wonder the chicks aren't falling around my feet anymore. Looking at his upper half he jumps in alarm, 'I have breasts! They are massive, ooh I don't know how woman cope, they way me down. I really need a checkup when I get back.' Leaving him to think about his appearance, we go over to Fred who is busy having fun looking at the workings of a pirate ship, and noting them down, thinking that she must have ago a building a toy with this kind of mechanism.  
  
Cordelia still insisting that the rabbit is possessed, is cut off short when the man tells her to shut up and show her which rabbit she means. Going to the front of the stall she points out the rabbit. The man starts to laugh in an evil way, Cordy, who looks alarmed shrieks when, someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns and sees it is Wesley, with the demon on his tail. Out of breath he asks if she has seen any kind of pointy metal thing, looking confused Wesley runs on still searching.  
  
The stall man stops laughing and gets the rabbit down off the stool and explains to her that they always get this, someone every year thinking they are miss know it all, complain that its possessed, but really its a trick of the light. Wanting a demonstration the man puts the rabbit back and tells her to move to where she was standing and wait, a few seconds later the rabbit's eyes light up. The man explains to her that as she moves to take aim the light reflects off the ball and onto the eyes making them turn red, so don't think that she knows everything. Feeling somewhat embarrassed but her outburst she tries to tell the man that the supernatural doesn't exist, and that she was just messing. Then walks away looking for one of her friends.  
  
Wesley who has a pointy metal thing.a compass, turns to face the demon and starts to make an array of noises which causes parents to cover their child's ears in alarm. The demon is momentarily stunned by this noise, giving Wes a chance to get up close to it and make a cut in its neck. Moving away from the demon quickly, because it starts to shake. Out of the cut a long chain of cords spill out of it, falling to the fall with a heavy thud, the slit bursts open spraying guts and entrails, and then poof, it's gone, well all of the body except for the head. Slowly Wesley goes over to the head and picks it up, he decides to give this to angel so he can mount it, just like the head that Angel mounted after Fred's parents had left, because it was quite a rare kill.  
  
Walking off he goes in search of the others to show them the head.  
  
Cordelia spots Fred, still at the pirate ship having a discussion with some people. Approaching her Fred tells her that these people are also scientists, and they are arguing whether or not the 40-degree cog should have been used for the ride instead of the 45-degree magnetic twister, which is now on market. 'Well as much fun as this discussion is, I am really upset about not having to stay and give my thoughts, but Fred and me really have to get going now, say goodbye to them Fred.' Walking away Cordelia is having to put up with Fred telling her about the argument, suddenly seeing Wesley she makes a run for it and tell s Fred to hurry up  
  
Back in The hall of mirrors, Gunn is getting really hung up about his figure, wondering whether he should get liposuction or maybe a lipo demon could do that for him instead, slowly paranoia is taking over him and he starts freaking out that he will never get a girl. Thinking that he is about to lose it, he runs out and bumps in the guys, who are looking for him. Together they walk to the car.  
  
On the drive home they all discuss the days events, laughing at Cordys mistake, and admiring Wes for killing the demon. Gunn meanwhile, who is driving every now and then, takes a quick peek into the rear-view mirror checking himself out.  
  
Back at the hotel, Angel greets then and thanks Wes for thinking of him. While Fred goes to her room to start building another contraption, Gunn looks through the yellow pages looking for a health and fitness centre.  
  
Word count: 2,000 


End file.
